gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TNC-1 Victory
History After several failed attempts to capture the NC-1 Gundam the Teran Empire managed to steal the blueprints used to create it. A year later they created the TNC-1 (Teran New Concept One) Victory. Shortly after it's completion Caleb sortied in the mobile suit to deal with the Adaptoid threat. Adaptoid Conflict and destruction After suffering severe damage and then being overwhelmed by the adaptoid swarm the mobile suit finally met it's end after Caleb protected Ace's damaged Core-Pod from impacting the surface of the adaptoid planet at high speed. The now wrecked mobile suit was abandonded after the Transcendor Gundam's THD began to overload. It's remains were destroyed during the explosion, alongside the entire planet. Technology and Design While the technology used in the mobile suit was largely taken from NC-1, the Victory's appearance was based on the Zulu. However while the Zulu was small and light, the Victory was massive and extremely heavy. This was because the mobile suit was designed with heavy defense and offense in mind, resulting in a large bulky mobile suit with only enough thrust to keep it airborne. However what it lacked in speed, it more than made up for with it's heavy firepower and formidable defense. Binders The major defensive componant for the Victory was the usage of it's four binders. Each binder was designed to provide supreme defensive coverage around the mobile suit, regardless of its location in relation to the body. Furthermore each binder was equipped with a Variable I-Field Generator, was beam coated, and designed to disperse kinetic energy into the surrounding area, meaning the binders could only be destroyed by targeting the drive arms connecting them to the mobile suit. Should the binders be destroyed or seperated, Victory would lose a large portion of it's thruster capability, as the majority of the mobile suit's thrusters were located on the binders to offset their weight and improve mobility. Besides their defensive role, each binder was equipped with numerous weapons for close and long ranged assault. Each binder contained a secondary smaller drive arm equipped with a beam saber. Combined with the two that can be wielded in the hands this gave Victory a maximum limit of six beam sabers to use at once. Each binder was also laced with sixty micro concussion missiles. This allowed a grand total of 240 missiles at it's disposal. When firing the missiles the armor plating of the binders opened, revealing the armor laced missiles. Each binder was equipped with two Mega Beam Cannons. These were high output beam cannons on par with the railgun setting on the variable beam rifle, making them exceptionally powerful weapons. Combined with the four chest mounted cannons the Victory had an incredible amount of firepower and could fire at nearly angle. Finally on the tip of the binders were two beam emitters. These were similar to Wing Bits in how they fired high precision beams to cut or melt through thick armor. Mega Funnels Despite Caleb's lesser control over remote weaponry, the Victory was equipped with 24 Mega Funnels for multi directional bombardment. While functionally similar to the Transcendor Gundam's Wing Bits, the Mega Funnels had greater firepower and a slightly longer operation. Each funnel was stored in the binders. As Caleb isn't fond of using the funnels, each Mega Funnel was designed to be able to fire even when docked. However doing so requires the binders to be opened wide. Weaponry *'Variable Beam Rifle:' An updated version of the NC-1 Gundam's rifle. The weapon retained all of the former rifle's features while incorporating new technology. The rifle was designed to slide under the forearm when other weaponry was required or when the mobile suit was on standby. ::: Rifle Mode: The weapon's standard function. The weapon can fire medium intensity beams at a steady rate. ::: Railgun Mode: The rifle activates internal accelerators and fires high intensity beams at increased velocity. While this beam can destroy mobile suits in a single hit and even damage larger warships. Because of the sheer number of heavy beam weapons, the railgun feature was rarely used, however it was improved enough to allow a two second cool down period rather than the lengthy four second period. ::: Repeater Mode: The rifle rapid fires medium intensity beams in a constant stream. This was effective for shooting down missiles and bombarding enemies until they collapsed from the assault. *'Beam Saber:' Despite it's focus on heavy weaponry, the Victory was equipped with six beam sabers. Two of these were stored in the arms while the other four were mounted onto drive arms concealed within the binders. Each saber could vary it's length. *'Mega Funnels:' The Victory contained the most remote weaponry in the history of the Future Era. The mobile suit was equipped with a staggering 24 Mega Funnels that could be used for multi directional assault or when docked with the binders to fire a massive stream of beams to pincushion any unfortunate mobile suit caught in the blast. The funnels were largely similar to the Wing Bits of the Transcendor Gundam in terms of operation, however they were best used in space and had difficulty operating within the atmosphere. *'Mega Beam Cannon:' The Victory was equipped with eight Mega Beam Cannons, two per binder and four mounted onto the chest. These powerful weapons could fire high intensity beams that could tear through or punch into even the thickest of armors. Combined with the THD the cannons had enough firepower to overwhelm even the strongest of anti-beam defenses with ease. The cannons could be fired either all at once or in a continuous bombardment. *'Beam Vulcan Cannons:' Standard issue head mounted beam vulcans best used to shoot down enemy missiles. *'Beam Emiters:' Each binder was equipped with two beam emiters on the tips. The emiters fired high precision beams that could melt through even the thickest of armors. *'Micro Concussion Missiles:' Miniature versions of Transcendor Gundam's concussion missiles. Each missile was laced into the armor of the binders. When firing, the armor sections open up to reveal their payload. Each missile could be remotely controlled by an Evolver pilot. The Victory had a staggering 240 missiles overall. Category:Future Era